Atem's Story
by TabFan
Summary: My version of ancient Egypt story. Will include all characters I consider main characters. Will be deaths later on.
1. Chapter 0

Atem's Story

Chapt. 0-Notes

Story includes all main characters from series.

I consider main characters to be Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Tristan,

Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

Name changes-

Yami is Atem. Yugi is Heba. Tea is Mana. Bakura is Akeifa. Ishizu is Isis.

Malik and Marik are Kalim and Karim. Joey is Jono. Seto is Seth.

I didn't change any other names.

Millennium item wielders-

Atem- millennium puzzle, Shadi- millennium key, Aknadin- millennium eye,

Mahad- millennium ring, Isis- millennium necklace, Seth- millennium rod

Karim- millennium scales

They call years summers. There is a prophecy involving twins.

Slavery is illegal. Servants may be treated as slaves. There are black market slaves.

Let me know if I left out any important info.

I'm planning on doing a slave story after I finish this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Atem's Story**

**Chapt. 1-How it began**

Today, the queen gives birth to a boy. The boy has eyes the color of rubies.

The pharaoh and queen are very happy. They name their son Atem.

In the village next to the palace, that same day, another boy is born.

The boy has eyes the color of amethysts. His parents are also very happy.

They name their son Heba.

The night before Atem's 7th birthday, the queen has a vision.

She sees a sandstorm hitting the village next to the palace.

It kills everyone in the village. The queen sees the sun on the horizon.

She assumes the vision happens at sunset.

The queen wakes the pharaoh and tells him about her vision.

Pharaoh says, "Go back to sleep."

Queen says, "You know I can't. I'm going to warn the village."

Pharaoh says, "All right. Take 2 guards."

Queen says, "I will be back before you get up."

The queen gets up and gets dressed.

She tells the guards guarding their room to come with her to the village.

Once in the village, the queen and guards start waking the villagers.

They warn the villagers about the sandstorm. They tell them to go to the palace.

The queen sees the 1st rays of the sun. She realizes she didn't see sunset.

She saw sunrise. Its too late. The sandstorm hits.

The queen uses all of her power to try to shield the villagers.

Parents shield their children. The sandstorm is too powerful.

It takes out the queen's shield and the village.

The only survivors are the children.

The millennium necklace disappears from around the queen's neck.

It reappears around the neck of a servant named Isis.

Isis has a vision of what happened. Isis runs to the Pharaoh's room.

The pharaoh is awake and waiting for the queen to return.

The pharaoh sees the millennium necklace around Isis's neck.

Pharaoh asks, "Was my queen wrong about the time of the sandstorm?"

Isis says, "Yes, Pharaoh. It hit at sunrise."

Pharaoh asks, "Did anyone in the village survive?"

Isis says, "Only the children."

Pharaoh says, "Have guards bring the children to my throne room at midday.

They have until then to grieve."

Isis says, "Yes, Pharaoh."

Pharaoh says, "You are now the millennium necklace's wielder.

You have the same duties and privileges of the former wielder before she became the queen.

One of my queen's former servants will explain those duties and privileges to you."

Isis says, "Thank you, Pharaoh."

Pharaoh says, "You are to be in the throne room at midday."

Isis says, "Yes, Pharaoh."  
>Pharaoh summons one of his queen's former servants. Isis leaves with the servant.<p>

Pharaoh goes to Atem's room. Atem is awake.

Pharaoh says, "Atem, today is your birthday. Your mother is gone.

Today, you will sit beside me in the throne room."

Atem says, "Thank you, father. How long do I have?"

Pharaoh says, "I am giving everyone until midday to grieve."

Atem says, "That is nice of you, father."

Pharaoh says, "I too lost someone I loved."

Its midday. Pharaoh and Atem head to the throne room. They sit in the throne chairs.

The priests join them. The guards bring in the 1st child. The child is crying.

Atem notices the child's hair looks a lot like his.

One of the guards says, "He hasn't stopped crying long enough to learn his name."

Shimon, the millennium key wielder and pharaoh's adviser, says, "Heba!"

Heba, upon hearing his name, opens his eyes. Atem sees his eyes are color of amethysts.

He sees Shimon and says, "Grandfather, mother and father are gone!"

Pharaoh asks, "Grandfather?"

Shimon says, "Heba is my son's son. May I take him to my chambers?"

Pharaoh says, Of course. I ask that you keep him away from my son."

Shimon says, "Yes, Pharaoh." Shimon leaves with Heba.

Atem asks, "Father, why do you wish for Heba to stay away from me?"

Pharaoh says, "I will explain after we have taken care of all the children.

Bring in the next child."

The guards next bring in 2 children.

One of the guards says, "They are Jono and Serenity, brother and sister.

The girl has lost her sight."

Pharaoh says, "The girl will be sacrificed to the gods."

Jono says, "I will not let you take my sister from me!"

Atem asks, "Father, why must the girl be sacrificed to the gods?"

Pharaoh says, "Its the law. Those who can not take care of themselves are sacrificed."

Priest Mahad says, "Pharaoh, I may be able to use her. Healing requires more senses than sight.

Losing her sight may have heightened her other senses."

Pharaoh says, "As you wish, Mahad. She will be your responsibility."

Atem asks, "Jono, would you like to be one of my guards?"

Pharaoh asks, "Why do you want him?"

Atem says, "He stood up to you for his sister. He must have a lot of courage and loyalty."

Jono asks, "Will I be allowed to visit my sister?"

Atem says, "Of course, as long as you are not on duty and ask Mahad's permission."

Jono says, "Then I would be glad to be one of your guards."

Mahad says, "Come with me. I will show you the healing chambers and the guards' quarters."

Serenity and Jono are escorted out by Mahad.

Pharaoh says, "Bring in the next child."

The guards bring in a boy that has blond spiky hair and eyes like amethysts.

Priest Karim notices the boy looks like him.

One of the guards says, "His name is Kalim."

Pharaoh says, "Karim, you must stay away from him."

Priest Shadi says, "Pharaoh, I wish to have him as a servant." He knows about the prophecy.

Pharaoh says, "As you wish, Shadi. Kalim, from now on, you will be Shadi's servant.

Bring in the next child." Shadi escorts Kalim out.

The guards bring in an albino boy.

One guard says, "The boy's name is Ryou."

Priest Aknadin says, "I would like Ryou to be my servant."

Pharaoh says, "As you wish. Ryou, from now on, you will be Aknadin's servant."

Aknadin leaves with Ryou.

Pharaoh says, "Bring in the next child."

The guards bring in a toddler with long spiky black hair.

A guard says, "His name is Mokuba."

Priestess Isis says, "Pharaoh, I want him to be my responsibility."

Pharaoh says, "As you wish. Guard, give Mokuba to Isis."

The guard says, "Yes, pharaoh."


	3. Chapter 2

Atem's Story

Chapt. 2

Its been two summers since the storm.

Jono helps Heba and Kalim sneak into Atem's and Karim's quarters at night.

During the day, Heba is like an older brother to Mokuba.

Jono shares his quarters with 1 of the soldier's sons, Tristan.

They have become friends. He visits his sister as often as he can.

Within a moon, the village was rebuilt. However, hardly anyone lives there.

Now most of the buildings are used to buy and sell.

Every market has a 'black' area, where goods that aren't supposed to be sold are.

The priests take turns searching for 'black' market areas.

When its Shimon's turn, Heba helps him. In a market, children are usually ignored.

Heba finds a building that appears to not be in use. Its in poor shape.

Heba crawls through a small hole into the building.

He sees a boy a couple summers older than him. The boy has brown hair.

His eyes are closed. He's wearing chains and a ripped and dirty tunic.

Heba touches the boy. The boy's eyes snap open. Heba sees they're blue.

Heba says, "My name is Heba. What is yours?"

The boy says, "Seth. Leave before you are caught and put in chains."

Heba says, "You will be set free and will see me again."

Heba leaves. Seth closes his eyes again. Shortly after, he hears someone enter again.

Seth keeps his eyes closed. Until he feels his chains being taken off.

Seth opens his eyes and finds himself looking at an old man.

Seth asks, "Are you my newest owner?"

Shimon says, "No. I am Heba's grandfather and one of Pharaoh's Priests.

I am setting you free. You will be taken to the Pharaoh. He will decide your future."

Seth follows Shimon to the palace. He is glad Shimon is old.

Its been a few days since he last walked.

Shimon is watching Seth and taking note of what he needs.

Shimon takes Seth to Mahad and Isis. They clean, treat any injuries, and feed him.

Mahad gives him a new tunic that matches his eyes. Isis gives him instructions.

Then Shimon takes Seth to see the Pharaoh.

Seth is surprised when he sees the prince. He assumes the prince is Heba.

A box, next to Pharaoh's throne, starts glowing.

Pharaoh opens it and pulls out the Millennium Rod.

Pharaoh says, "Seth, it appears your destined to be one of my Priests.

Accept the Millennium Rod and take your place by my side."

Seth walks to the base of the throne and accepts the Rod.

The Rod glows brighter for a second, blinding everyone, then stops glowing.

Seth moves behind and to the left side of Pharaoh.

Shimon moves directly behind Pharaoh. He watches Seth for signs of tiredness.

Fortunately, the process of introducing a new Priest is short.

Then Shimon leads Seto to a set of chambers and suggests he get some rest.

His training as a Priest will begin tomorrow at sunrise.

Seth sleeps for a few hours, then decides to explore the palace.

He comes across Heba and Jono.

Seth asks, "Prince, why are you out of your chambers this late?"

Heba says, "Seth, I told you you would see me again."

Seth says, "I saw you earlier. You are the prince."

Heba says, "I look like the prince, but am not the prince."

Seth says, "I do not believe you."

Jono says, "Follow us and see for yourself."

Seth doesn't answer Jono, but follows.

Seth follows Jono and Heba to Atem's chambers. Heba knocks. The door opens.

Seth finds himself looking at two people who look almost exactly alike.

Heba enters Atem's chambers. Atem closes the door behind him.

Seth says, "They belong together." Jono nods.

Seth asks, "Why do they have to visit each other in secret?"

Jono says, "There is a prophecy about identical, yet unrelated, twins.

I do not know what exactly it says. I know Pharaoh does not want it to come true.

He decreed all those who look alike have to be kept away from their look alike."

Seth asks, "What do they do while they visit each other?"

Jono says, "Talk. They are only nine summers. Tell me about yourself."

Seth says, "My father left when I was 4 summers.

When I was 7 summers, our village was attacked by bandits.

I was a slave for 5 summers. Then Heba found me. I owe him my life."

Jono says, "I am sorry that happened to you."

Seth says, "Tell me about yourself."

Jono says, "2 summers ago, a sandstorm took many lives. Atem lost his mother.

Heba lost his parents. So did my sister and I. My sister lost her sight.

Pharaoh was going to sacrifice my sister to the gods. I offered my life for hers.

Atem suggested my sister be trained to help the healers.

He suggested I be trained to be one of his personal guards.

I owe him my sister's life and my life. I knew how to repay him.

As soon as I was assigned to guard him, I started sneaking in Heba to visit him."

It takes a few days for Seth to settle into a schedule that includes free time.

As soon as he does, he finds 2 boys in his chambers.

It takes him a moment to confirm one is Heba, not Atem.

The other he doesn't recognize.

Seth asks, "Heba, who is he?"

Heba says, "Seth, this is Mokuba. I thought you two might like to play a game."

Jono had told Seth, "Its like Heba can tell what you need.

Sometimes, I am not able to visit my sister for several days.

I start missing her. I walk in my chambers and find her talking to Heba."

Seth says, "Nice to meet you, Mokuba. What would you like to play?"

Mokuba says, "Heba has been teaching me to play sennet."

Seth says, "I have never played. Could you teach me?"

Mokuba says, "I would love to!"

Heba says, "I have duties. I will see both of you later."

Seth thinks, 'Heba thinks I need Mokuba or Mokuba needs me. Possibly both.'

Seth and Mokuba talk while they play.

When its time for Seth to go to a lesson, Heba returns.

Seth wonders how Heba knows his schedule.

Soon, Seth starts spending most of his free time with Mokuba.

A moon later, Heba suggests Atem assign Jono to guard Seth.

Atem knows this will make their nightly meetings more difficult.

Since he believes Heba has a good reason, he reassigns Jono.

His first night guarding Seth, Jono hears noises coming from his chambers.

He grabs a torch from the nearest bracket and throws open the doors.

Jono sees Seth thrashing on the bed. Jono lights a torch inside the room.

He returns the torch he brought in to its bracket.

He walks over and wraps his arms around Seth's, pinning them.

Jono says, quietly, "Wake up" over and over until Seth's eyes open.

Seth asks, "Jono? Why are you holding my arms?"

Jono loosens his embrace but doesn't let go.

Jono says, "Seth, you had a nightmare."

Seth says, "Not a nightmare. A memory. You need to return to your post."

Jono asks, "Can I hold you until you fall back asleep?"

Seth says, "I would like that."

Seth's eyes close. Jono returns to his post. There's no more problems that night.

The next day, Jono enters Seth's chambers during his free time.

Seth asks, "How does everyone know my schedule?"

Jono says, "Atem."

Seth asks, "Why are you here?"

Jono says, "I want to talk about last night. Did you mind me holding you?"

Seth says, "No. I would not mind if you did it again."

Jono says, "I am glad. I noticed you are scared of guards."

Seth says, "When I disobeyed, my masters' guards punished me."

Jono says, "I want to help you overcome those memories."

Seth and Jono become close. Jono makes sure Seth still spends time with Mokuba.


	4. Chapter 3

Atem's Story

Chapt. 3

3 more summers have passed. Atem and Heba are now 12 summers.

They are now adults. Atem wishes to show Heba his love.

Atem is surprised when Priest Aknadin gives him Ryou as a birthday present.

Ryou tells Atem Aknadin taught Ryou how to please him.

Atem cannot punish Aknadin. Atem is able to give Ryou his freedom.

Atem tells his father the children who lost their parents should be given a choice.

They can continue serving in the palace or they can leave.

Pharaoh agrees. He orders those children brought to the throne room.

All are 12 summers or older, except Mokuba.

Pharaoh gives the others the option of staying or leaving.

Atem tells them, if they choose to leave, they will be paid for their service.

Pharaoh tells Mokuba he can choose who he will serve until he is 12 summers.

Mokuba asks to serve Seth. Only Ryou chooses to leave.

Ryou is given a camel, a canteen, clothes, dried food, and 5 gold coins.

Atem gives Ryou 2 gold bracelets. They hide the scars on Ryou's wrists.

Shortly after Ryou leaves, he is attacked by thieves.

When the thieves see his hair, they decide to take Ryou to their King.

The thieves knock Ryou out. He wakes up in a house.

He is only wearing a loincloth. His wrists and ankles are tied.

A white haired man with a scar on his face enters the room.

Ryou notices they look alike. He saw Karim and Kalim together.

He hopes he can be like that with this man.

The white haired man says, "My name is Akeifa. What is yours?"

Ryou says, "Ryou."

Akeifa asks, "Why do you look like me?"

Ryou says, "It shows we belong together", while looking at Akeifa's eyes.

Ryou sees the same in Akeifa's eyes that he saw when Karim looked at Kalim.

Akeifa looks away, then says, "You will serve me."

Ryou looks at the floor. Ryou asks, "Do you wish for me to call you Master?"

Akeifa says, "You will call me King." Akeifa unties Ryou and notices his scars.

Akeifa decides he will not give Ryou more scars.

There are other ways to punish a disobedient servant. Only, Ryou never disobeys.

After a while, Akeifa finds he no longer has to give Ryou orders.

Ryou anticipates what he wants. Akeifa realizes they have developed a routine.

Ryou is happy because he has his own bed and more clothes than he had before.

Also, Akeifa only orders him to cook and clean.

Akeifa decides he wants to be with Ryou. He knows he will have to take it slow.

Akeifa starts purposely brushing against Ryou while he is cooking or cleaning.

Ryou at first flinches. After a while, he starts wanting Akeifa to touch him.

Soon, they become close.

BACK TO ATEM...

Atem asks Seth and Jono for advice on showing Heba his love.

They have been together for over 2 summers.

They are raising Seth's daughter with her mother's, a servant girl, help.

Atem tells Jono he wishes to be touched. As prince, it is forbidden to lay a hand on him.

He has not been touched since before his mother passed.

Jono tells Heba. The next time Atem is talking to Heba, Heba brushes against him.

Atem pauses, then resumes. Heba brushes against him again.

This time, Atem forgets what he was talking about.

Atem asks, "Heba, what was I saying?"

Heba says, "That does not matter. What matters is we are together."

Heba puts his hand on Atem's hand.

Atem says, "Jono told you. I should not have told him."

Heba says, "I am glad you told him. I wish to fulfill any wishes you have.

He also told me you wish to show me your love. I also wish to show you mine."

Atem says, "I wish for your fingers to touch every part of my body."

Heba says, "I will grant your wish." They progressed from there.

Author's Note: Next chapter will include a battle between kas.

Atem's is Gaia, Seth's is Curse of Dragon, Heba's is Kuriboh,

Jono's is Flame Swordsman, Akeifa's is Diabound.

Need ka for Ryou. One able to control Warrior-type kas.

Any ideas?


End file.
